


Third Eye (FR)

by NaitiaClo960



Series: Suptober 2020 (FR) [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse 2014, Dark, Depressed Dean Winchester, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drugged Castiel (Supernatural), Drugged Dean Winchester, End of the World, Episode: s05e04 The End, Hallucinations, Not Happy, Opium, Suptober 2020 (Supernatural)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaitiaClo960/pseuds/NaitiaClo960
Summary: Avancer. Tuer. Ne pas faire son deuil, pas le temps. Recommencer.D’aucuns n’auraient pas appelé cela une vie et Dean pensait qu’ils auraient eu raison. Ce n’était pas une vie, c’était de la survie. En 2014, dans ce monde pourrit par une fichue apocalypse zombie et Lucifer en personne marchant sur Terre avec ses chevaliers de l’Apocalypse, plus personne n’avait de vie. Certains ne vivaient d’ailleurs plus, littéralement. La moitié de la population errait désormais dans les rues animées par une soif de sang insatiable. L’autre moitié s’entre-tuait ou espérait désespérément d’en réchapper, mais tous savaient que c’était un espoir fou. Dean le savait, il l’avait appris de trop nombreuses fois à ses dépens.[Suptober, jour 15]
Series: Suptober 2020 (FR) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951681
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Suptober 2020 (FR)





	Third Eye (FR)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !  
> Cet OS est court et assez sombre, il y est question de se réfugier dans la drogue pour mieux supporter la réalité. Si vous n'êtes pas confortables avec ce genre de sujet, cet écrit n'est pas pour vous :). Merci encore une fois à Noémie qui m'aide énormément chaque jour.  
> Bonne lecture !

Avancer. Tuer. Ne pas faire son deuil, pas le temps. Recommencer.

D’aucuns n’auraient pas appelé cela une vie et Dean pensait qu’ils auraient eu raison. Ce n’était pas une vie, c’était de la _survie_. En 2014, dans ce monde pourrit par une fichue apocalypse zombie et Lucifer en personne marchant sur Terre avec ses chevaliers de l’Apocalypse, plus personne n’avait de vie. Certains ne vivaient d’ailleurs plus, littéralement. La moitié de la population errait désormais dans les rues animées par une soif de sang insatiable. L’autre moitié s’entre-tuait ou espérait désespérément d’en réchapper, mais tous savaient que c’était un espoir fou. Dean le savait, il l’avait appris de trop nombreuses fois à ses dépens.

Sa mère était morte, son père était mort, ses amis étaient morts et son frère avait dit oui au seul connard responsable de tout ce cauchemar. Mort, lui aussi. Même sa fidèle voiture était morte, rouillant dans un coin de verdure qui finissait de la ronger jusqu’à l’os. La seule chose que Dean pouvait appeler "sa raison de continuer" était ce campement de survivants qui tenait à peine debout. Bien que cela échappe à sa propre compréhension, il en était le leader, ce qui incluait majoritairement de garder tout le monde en vie. C’était un réel cadeau empoisonné lorsqu’on pensait à toutes les occasions de mourir dans un tel monde. Dean n’était même pas certain de vouloir y survivre lui-même la moitié du temps.

Aujourd’hui, il avait encore dû tuer de sang-froid l’un de ses hommes suite à un _croat_ l’ayant infecté lors de leur raid à l’extérieur, ce qui descendait leur effectif à 23 maintenant, dont 11 personnes incapables de se battre ou de partir en mission. Dean soupira, se pinçant l’arrête du nez en sentant encore cette migraine pointer derrière ses yeux. Suite à cet _incident_ , Dean s’était occupé de la réserve pour savoir ce qu’ils devraient trouver en priorité leur de leur prochain raid et avait suivi Risa jusqu’au mur Nord pour constater une brèche. Il avait mis quelques hommes sur le coup avant d’écouter les énièmes plaintes de Chuck à propos des rationnements et, finalement, il s’était enfermé dans la salle militaire pour se tenir aux nouvelles des derniers avancées de Lucifer sur le pays.

Désormais, une fois sa migraine battant entièrement son plein, il se tenait debout devant ce rideau de perles familier qui faisait office de porte à l’abri en face de lui. Bien que les temps soient durs pour tout le monde, Dean savait qu’il lui restait néanmoins un ami sur cette Terre gangrenée. C’était certainement l’ami le plus étrange et atypique qu’il pouvait avoir à ses côtés, celui qui lui faisait le plus de mal également, car il s’en sentait responsable et, de ce fait, coupable de son état actuel. Mais Castiel était également l’ami qui était resté avec lui jusqu’au bout.

" _Et regarde le résultat_ " lui susurra désagréablement une voix dans sa tête. Il la repoussa dans les tréfonds de son esprit. Dean écarta les perles devant lui et fraya un chemin dans l’antre protecteur et puant la sauge de son ami. Il était venu ici pour chercher un peu de réconfort, égoïstement. Il savait qu’il avait déjà usé Castiel jusqu’à la moelle et, pourtant, il ne cessait de revenir lui en demander plus, encore et encore et encore juste pour voir si Castiel dirait oui à chaque fois. Il n’avait jamais dit non en tout cas.

-"Cas." Appela une fois Dean de sa voix fatiguée.

Il fut presque soulagé de ne pas voir un groupe de femmes du campement nues au milieu de la pièce. Il avait assisté à ce genre de débâcle bien trop souvent pour encore trouver ça amusant. Ne voyant pas son ami dans la salle principale, il s’enfonça un peu plus loin dans le bâtiment jusqu’à un large rideau de draps délavés dissimulant la chambre à coucher de Castiel. Il savait qu’il le trouverait là plutôt qu’à déambuler ailleurs dans le camp. Castiel n’avait pas de raison de sortir s’il n’était pas en raid ou défoncer. Ou les deux.

En effet, Dean écarta les draps et ses yeux tombèrent sur Castiel étendu au milieu d’un matelas king size qui avait connu de meilleurs jours. Il était actuellement en train de trier un petit produit vert foncé et poudreux dans un bouchon de bouteille, plusieurs cigarettes éventrées reposant autour de lui. Dean ne savait que trop bien ce qu’il faisait et ce serait mentir que de dire qu’il n’avait pas espéré le trouver dans cette exacte situation. Il prit un court instant pour contempler les traits émaciés et le teint pâle de Castiel qui avait relevé la tête vers lui avant de venir s’asseoir sur le matelas avec lui.

Castiel ne prononça pas un mot, il lui lança juste ce sourire un peu tremblant qu’il avait depuis des années désormais, un sourire presque fou de _quelque chose_. Dean le regarda faire calmement en se frottant distraitement l’arcade sourcilière, pensif. C’était leur truc. Lorsque Deana était à bout de nerfs, il venait frapper à la porte de Castiel et se défonçait avec lui jusque’à tout oublier. Il aurait pu s’attarder et pleurer sur le fait que cela représentait désormais leur seul contact seul à seul. Le reste du temps, Dean aboyait ses ordres à tout le monde et traitait ses "amis" comme des soldats : sacrifiables et remplaçables. Des outils servant à sa propre survie. Mais lorsqu’il venait s’intoxiquer l’esprit avec Castiel dans cette hutte de fortune, alors il pouvait presque prétendre que tout était redevenu comme avant et c’était _magnifique_. Qui était-il pour blâmer Castiel de s’injecter ça dans les veines à longueur de journée ? Il donnerait n’importe quoi pour rester indéfiniment dans ce genre rêve lui aussi.

Lorsque Castiel fut satisfait de son opium, il vida une cigarette d’une partie de son tabac avant de le remplacer par de l’opium. Il referma maladroitement le tout avec une seconde feuille de tabac à rouler et en fit de même avec toutes les cigarettes suivantes. Lorsqu’il eut finit, il tourna son regard curieux vers Dean. Celui-ci fouilla dans sa poche un moment avant d’en sortir son briquet. Castiel porta aussitôt une cigarette coupée à l’opium à sa bouche et se pencha en avant. Dean actionna son briquet pour lui allumer sa cigarette avant de refermer le clapet de son Zippo dans un bruit sec. Il regarda patiemment Castiel allumer une seconde cigarette avec le bout incandescent de la sienne avant de la tendre à Dean.

\- "Pour vous mon cher leader." Se moqua Castiel d’une voix rauque et à la limite de l’insulte. "Ouvre ton troisième œil Dean. C’est tout ce qu’il nous reste de toute façon."

Dean déglutit difficilement face à la véracité des propos de Castiel et prit la cigarette entre ses doigts. Il prit le temps de se caler contre le mur derrière lui avant de tirer sur le petit rouleau de tabac. Aussitôt que la fumée eut empli ses poumons, il sentit son corps se détendre et s’appuyer un peu plus contre le mur dans son dos. L’effet était toujours quasiment immédiat et c’était exactement ce dont il avait besoin. S’il le pouvait, il se débarrasserait de son cerveau définitivement. Il s’allongerait sur ce même matelas rongé aux mites et il s’injecterait tellement de drogue dans le corps qu’il ferait la plus délicieuse des overdoses dans l’indifférence la plus totale. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Alors il se contenait de venir se défoncer comme cette _chose_ minable qu’il était avant de ressortir et de continuer à jeter des ordres à droite à gauche, comme s’il était capable de changer quoi que ce soit à cette existence insignifiante.

Dean tourna la tête pour voir Castiel expirer sa propre bouffée de fumée avec un regard déjà vitreux, perdu dans le vague des couvertures devant lui. Ils avaient tout perdu et la seule chose qui leur restait, c’était espérer ressentir de temps à autre. Bientôt, les muscles se détendirent un à un jusqu’à ce qu’aucun ne soit capable de se relever, même s’il le voulait. Dean était sûr que si quelqu’un surgissait pour les descendre à l’instant même, il ne bougerait pas d’un pouce. Et aussi sordide que cela puisse sonner, il adorait ça. Il était en pleine extase, regardant la fumée blanche et épaisse tourbillonner devant lui avec une fascination absente, son regard se perdant dans le vide. Dean avait désormais du mal à coordonner ses gestes et porter cette cigarette à sa bouche était le seul mouvement qu’il arrivait encore un tant soit peu à exécuter correctement.

Tout commençait enfin à lui échapper. La douleur, le deuil, le désespoir, la culpabilité… Au lieu de cela, le visage-personne qu’il avait un jour aimé se dessiner devant lui, dans la fumée s’accumulant dans le petit espace. Il pouvait voir sa mère belle comme au premier jour lui faire une tarte aux pommes dans la chaleur de leur maison. Son père lui apprendre à pêcher durant cette journée près du lac en 1988. Son petit frère assis à côté de lui dans l’Impala, souriant tandis qu’ils filaient vers leur prochaine destination. Il voyait Bobby se resservir un verre d’alcool dans la cuisine de sa maison et il voyait Castiel au meilleur de sa forme, partageant une bière avec lui sur le capot de sa voiture en contemplant les étoiles. Tandis qu’il planait au septième ciel, Dean s’imaginait pouvoir toucher ce rêve des doigts.

L’angoisse n’existait plus, cette peur dévorante de voir ses amis et sa famille mourir avait disparu. Non, plus rien n’existait à par cet appel au bonheur qui se perdait dans les volutes de fumée autour de lui. Il n’avait plus froid, il se sentait bien. Étrangement, il se sentait sourire, chose qu’il ne se souvenait plus avoir faite depuis des années entières maintenant. À sa gauche, il espérait simplement que Castiel effleurait la même euphorie que celle à laquelle qu’il était en train de goûter, aussi factice soit-elle. Il aimait juste trop se retrancher dans cet état hallucinogène dans lequel la drogue le plongeait, cette espèce d’univers parallèle où tout allait bien et où il était quelqu’un d’autre. Là-bas, il avait une vraie raison de continuer.

C’était tout ce qui leur restait.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire ou un kudo si vous avez apprécié(e) :). Promis, je me rattraperai plus tard pour ce qui est des thèmes plus légers.  
> À tout de suite pour le jour 16 du Suptober !


End file.
